


Stars

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Gratitude and stars.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 14/The Fault in Our Stars

The letter came late in the evening, long after Dimitri and Felix had settled into an inner room of their suite. 

"Is it urgent?" Felix questioned as the messenger excused herself and Dimitri cracked open the seal in a little shower of wax. 

Dimitri didn't reply, mostly because he wasn't yet sure. But oh, this was indeed something worth disturbing him over but no, not urgent. 

"When I was running," he began, aware of Felix's gaze hot on him. "I was had holed up in a barn one night. It was raining hard, and I was frustrated, and... The farmers who lived there found me, fed me, and carefully told me which stars to follow for the time of year- More months had passed than I had realized..." 

"So you were lost," Felix surmised. 

"Even after you found me again," Dimitri replied, unable to hold back a rough smile. "But... I'd always wanted to properly thank them, except yes, I'd been very lost." 

He chuckled. "Now we're all found, so I can properly express my gratitude." 

"In the morning." Felix added. Dimitri knew he was right. 

"In the morning," he echoed. "Though...

"Should we step out and admire the stars?"


End file.
